


Like it or Not

by Grey_Bard



Category: Primeval
Genre: Character Study, Dinosaurs, F/M, Gen, POV Female Character, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen Cutter does not care about your thoughts on <strike>yaoi</strike> ecoterrorism. (This vid premiered at Vividcon 2011.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like it or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Like it or Not  
>  **Artist** : Madonna  
>  **Pairing(s) and/or Genre** : Helen Cutter character study with some Helen/Nick and Helen/Stephen  
>  **Spoilers** : All of seasons 1-3  
>  **Warnings** : Animals killing people, character death, short clips and flashes native to source.  
>  **Notes:** Special effects assistance and vid betaing from jmtorres, who taught me all I know. Further viewing and advice from mosellegreen, echan, elspethdixon and seanchai. I am a proud member of [The House of Torres vidding group](http://houseoftorres.dreamwidth.org/3934.html). This video premiered at Vividcon 2011.

**Download links:**

Small (23 mb) ipod MP4 [here](http://belladonna.org/GreyBard/Like_it_or_not_Small.mp4) (Right click save as) ETA: Edited to fix link.

High quality (49 mb) H264 [here](http://belladonna.org/GreyBard/Like_it_or_not_Vividcon_Online.mp4)  (Right click save as)

**Streaming video:  
**  
Password protected on Vimeo. (The password is primeval.)

<http://vimeo.com/27648434>   
**  
**

**[Like it or Not - A Primeval fan vid featuring Helen Cutter](http://vimeo.com/27648434) from [Grey Bard](http://vimeo.com/user8108338) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).**

**Lyrics:**  
You can call me a sinner  
You can call me a saint  
Celebrate me for who I am  
Dislike me for what I ain’t  
Put me up on a pedestal  
Or drag me down in the dirt  
Sticks and stones will break my bones  
But your names will never hurt

I’ll be the garden, you’ll be the snake  
All of my fruit is yours to take  
Better the devil that you know  
Your love for me will grow  
Because

This is who I am  
You can like it or not  
You can love me or leave me  
Cause I’m never gonna stop, no no

(Musical interlude)

Cleopatra had her way  
Mata Hari too  
Whether they were good or bad  
Is strictly up to you

Life is a paradox  
And it doesn’t make much sense  
Can't have the femme without the fatale  
Please don’t take offense

This is who I am  
You can like it or not  
You can love me or leave me  
Cause I’m never gonna stop,

No no, you know

No no, you know  
No no, you know  
No no, you know  
No no, you know

**Author's Note:**

>  **Technical Notes** : This vid was created from start to finish - with the exception of precisely one special effect - on a netbook. The programs I used are:
> 
> -[This hack ](http://liliputing.com/2010/02/driver-update-kind-of-brings-higher-resolutions-to-netbooks-higher-resolution.html)(which you're going to need to reinstall every time Windows updates but oh well) will fool your netbook into thinking it has greater resolution and thus allow you to run video editing programs that require it. (Free!)
> 
> \- [Corel Video Studio](http://www.corel.com/servlet/Satellite/us/en/Product/1181657926967) (I use it on my netbook, I like it a lot, and it does everything I could ask. Full version free for a month, and MUCH cheaper than Adobe if you choose to buy. Like 3 times cheaper. It costs more than when I bought an earlier version last year, but it's still relatively cheap and a month is enough time to make a vid anyhow.)


End file.
